KIA
by AfterDarkHours
Summary: Kakshi's finally able to grow close to someone after Obito, his best friend, was killed in action. Will this relationship end the same way?


Oh, oh, oh. You better be glad that I didn't make this story the way I had originally planned to, because it was much to sad. It is about the same, but if I had done exactly the same thing I thin I would have cried my heart out before I could actually get it typed because… well, I'll tell you if you read it. I don't want to ruin it for you.

Disclaimer: Kakashi… where are you? I bought you that knew book in the make out paradise series… There you are! Good boy! Now hand over the paper work for your person and stop drooling and I'll give you the book, okay?

Too bad it's all a dream…

K.I.A.

"Kakashi, Anko, thank you for coming on such short notice." Kakashi and Anko nodded at the Hokage as Tsunade gestured for them to take a seat. Kakahsi ignored her and did his signature lean against the wall move, hand twitching by his pocket.

A sweat drop appeared on Tsunade's head as she realized what was in Kakahshi's pocket. 'If he even touches that book (A/N: Maybe it's the one I gave him!)…' She seethed. Kakashi saw her looking at his hand and moved it away from his pocket immediately.

"Why do you let him read those books, Anko? Personally, I wouldn't like it if my boyfriend was reading books like that…" Tsunade asked.

"I'd rather he gets what he wants from the book then from me… at least when I don't want to- uh…" She stopped suddenly and a heavy blush crept up her cheeks. Kakashi didn't move. He had a far away look in his eyes… one that Tsunade immediately got rid of when she brought up the topic of her reason for calling them.

"Anyway, back to business. I called you here because I have a special mission for the two of you. One that involves… protecting me." Kakashi and Anko looked up in surprise. Tsunade already had black op guards posted hourly around her bedroom and office, so what other protection would she need?

"Not like the protection that you are thinking of, though. I plan on going on a special mission to the Land of Sound, and I need someone that I can trust to come with me to make sure that nothing happens. You see…" Here she tapped her figures on her desk, showing that she was thinking, "I believe that Orochimaru is still alive. Everyone had been saying that Sasuke killed him before he died, but Sasuke wasn't that good, even after he learned so many of Orochimaru's tricks. You knew them from the very beginning, Anko, and you couldn't beat him, even after you had become so much stronger and older. Sixteen years is too young to beat someone as old and experienced as Orochimaru, and Sasuke… I just don't believe it."

Horror showed on Anko's face as she stared at Tsunade. Kakashi stared at her with one, saucer-sized eye.

"You can't be serious." Anko stated flatly. Kakashi's eye didn't move off of Tsunade's face. It was beginning to get slightly creepy.

"I am, and I ask you to come with me only because you are my closest friends and the ones I trust most to guard my back and make sure I don't die so I can continue with my job as the Hokage. If you won't do it, though, I will have no other choice except to find someone else to come with me. Either way, I will go." Tsunade grinned brightly at them. "I leave you no choice, do I?" Kakashi's saucer eye had done been condensed to a small, squinty, slightly (very) thoughtful eye.

Anko hesitated, and then looked up at Kakashi, who nodded in return. "We'll do it." She sighed. "You know, we would have done it anyway, even if you hadn't cornered us into it..." Anko got up as Kakashi pushed himself up off of the wall and started toward the door.

"Well, I-" Tsunade stopped and sighed. "Just be here by noon tomarrow." She said as the couple walked out the door.

'They'll forgive me by tomarrow.' She said to herself as she glared down at her paper work and got back to business.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Anko's waist as they walked down the back alleys to her house. Anko leaned against him, happy for the moment just to be with him, even if she did have something bothering her.

It didn't take them long to get to Anko's house, and they stood on the front porch talking for a little bit before it was time for Kakashi to go. He turned to walk away, but Anko called him back for her could.

"Kakashi, wait." Anko hesitated before continuing. "Kakashi... this mission is going to be one of our most dangerous ones. If I die, will you burn my body and scatter my ashes to the wind? I want to be free even then, just like I am now, as a ninja."

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't talk like that, Anko. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Just answer the question." Anko looked shocked when she realized how snappy that had sounded, but she didn't back down.

"Of course I will." He hesitated for a second before quickly pulling down his mask and kissing her firmly on the mouth before jerking his mask back up and walking away.

Anko let herself into her house before sitting down on her bed. She was surprised that Kakashi had just done that. He didn't like having his relationships known... maybe he really liked her. Or maybe he just liked her boobs. The world may never know.

Kakashi appeared in a cloud of fog in front of the Hokage's tower. He was only and hour and a half late... a new record for him. Apparently that wasn't enough, though. Anko and Tsunade-sama were both glaring at him with fire in their eyes.

"What?" Kakashi shrugged. "I was walking along the path-"

"Of life and death. We know, we know. Let's just get going, okay, Kakashi?" Tsunade-sama glared at him one last time before heading off toward the gates of the village.

Kakashi shrugged again and followed behind her, with Anko beside him.

"I told you he was still alive." Tsunade glared down at the form of Orochimaru six days later. All three were tired from having to keep one watch each night, but they had to prepare themselves for the up coming battle anyway.

All of a sudden Orochimaru disappeared right in front of their eyes. They stiffened immediately and froze as a presence was felt staring at them from the tree behind them.

"I knew you'd come looking for me, Tsunade, although this was quite a bit faster than I expected…" All three of the friends flinched in response to Orochimaru's slimy voice, but they still turned around slowly to face the hideous face behind them.

"You slime ball!" Tsunade snarled and launched herself at him, only to have him disappear right before she had him in her grasp.

"Don't be so hasty, Tsunade. That will get you nowhere." He laughed a cold, heartless laugh, trying his best to get on their nerves.

It worked. Kakashi's eye twitched, and Anko clinched her hands by her side, trying to calm herself down.

Kakashi lowered the part mask that covered his sharingan eye and kept it focused on the new Orochimaru that was now sitting in front of them. He would be able to follow him, unless-poof! - Unless he used a substitution jutsu like that again.

Anko had her own thoughts, but the main one was about that jutsu… that one that she had tried in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams… Souja sousai no jutsu, the Double Snake Assassination. She would only use it if she had to… but if it meant killing Orochimaru in the process, it was a chance she was willing to take.

Tsunade… Tsunade just hoped that her slugs would be enough to take care his nasty snakes… she hated snakes. If he was killed only to rid the world of his nasty snakes… she couldn't have been much happier… except if he was killed to get rid of his nasty snakes and get him to leave Konoha alone.

Orochimaru disappeared again and reappeared in the center of the clearing that he had originally been standing in only moments before.

"I think we're going to have to follow him into the clearing. He always had to make things difficult…" Anko ground her teeth together in frustration and followed Tsunade and Kakashi to stand in front of Orochimaru.

"Let's do this the fun way." His laugh cut through their ears again, but they were used to it by now. "I'll let you decide what happens first."

"Please. You're just making easier for yourself. Knowing when we attack and who will go… not going to happen." Tsunade glared at him defiantly. She'd be darned if she did a thing he told her to… then she looked at Kakashi and Anko staring at her with wide open eyes and she realized how stupid that was. To late to do anything now…

Orochimaru shrugged. "Suit yourself." He stretched his body out and launched himself at the three, who immediately moved away to get in a better position around Orochimaru. Now they were separated… and none of them new how bad of mistake that would turn out to be.

Kakashi looked at the others, whom were both breathing just as hard as he was. Orochimaru seemed fine, however, with his body twisted this way and that around a thick tree at the edge of the clearing. Two or three snakes were lying dead around the three, and to their relief, Orochimaru did not seem like he was going to summon another one any time soon.

'This is bad…' Kakashi thought to himself while moving away just in time as the snake man struck out at him. At least he thought Orochimaru was aiming for him… until he saw him go straight for Anko and wrap himself around her, squeezing her tightly.

"I'll kill her if you come near me… of course, I'll probably kill her anyway…" His smirk made the remaining free ones shiver, but they shook it off and ran toward Anko and Orochimaru anyway.

Kakashi noticed a quick movement around the area of Anko's hands, and as he realized what she was planning he forced his tired feet to move faster.

"Anko, no!" She paused slightly as she heard how scared he was for her in his voice, but seconds later she continued on with her plan. If she could just grab hold of Orochimaru's hands…

"Souja sousai no jutsu (A/N- In other words, Double Snake Assassination)!" Her cry rang through Kakashi's ears.

"No…" Kakashi moaned as Anko slumped against the form of the dying Orochimaru. "No… it wasn't worth it, Anko, it wasn't worth it…" He jerked Orochimaru off Anko and threw him, but he was dead before he hit the ground.

Tsunade checked Orochimaru, just to make sure, than hurried to Kakashi's side. She looked at Anko, trying to find anyway that she could save her… but it was too late. Anko was gone.

Kakashi stood by the stone, rubbed his hand over Anko's name, and finally let the tears fall. He had finally let himself grow close to another person… and she was killed. Just like his best friend, from so long ago.

He looked up at the sky, a perfect blue, unfitting for a day like this. Out of his pocket he pulled a small box, and he opened to find it full of ashes. He had to move his head away quickly to prevent the ashes from getting soaked by a new batch of tears.

The wind started blowing. Kakashi turned the box upside down, and whispered a few words of farewell.

"Anko, why…? First Obito, and now you… both K.I.A… both Killed In Action…it seems I will never have a chance to be close to anyone." He watched the last few ashes fly out and over the trees, tears still covering his face.

"At least you are still free."

I think I'm going to cry… I really think I am. I was going to kill Kakashi off first… but he's my favorite character and if I killed him I would hate myself forever. Pleaser review and tell me what you think!


End file.
